lalaloopsylandfandomcom-20200216-history
The Big Sheep Sleep
The Big Sheep Sleep is the fifth episode of Season 1 of the Lalaloopsy™ TV Series. About When Pillow can't sleep, she tries counting Little Bah Peep's sheep... until they run away. Summary It's nap time at Pillow's house, but she can't fall asleep! She tries reading, drinking milk, and even counting her own Sheep as she jumps over her bed back and forth, but it doesn't help. She decides to ask Little Bah Peep if she can borrow her flock. Meanwhile, Dot brings home a new telescope so she can see a new constellation that evening. She invites Bea over because she'd never used a telescope before. They still have to assemble the telescope, but they have trouble following the instructions. After a few tries though, they finally build it. Little Bah is glad to loan her sheep to Pillow, as long as she gets them back by their bedtime. Pillow brings them home and instructs them to jump over her, but since there are so many, they bounce all over the place and go wild, running out of her house! The other girls in Lalaloopsyland start to hear crashes and sheep noises from the herd running around. When Pillow explains to them her problem, the other girls help her wrangle up the runaway sheep. Dot and Bea use the telescope to scope the countryside for sheep from afar. The other girls find sheep in places like Crumbs' house, Mittens' yard, and even on Peanut's roller coaster! They bring them back to Pillow's house so Jewel can count them and Rosy can check on them. In all the commotion, Pillow forgets about her own Sheep and tries to find her. Somehow, Sheep ends up on Mittens' wagon, and she's about to fall out! Bea and Dot can see this through the telescope and warn Pillow, who rescues her just in time. Sheep is unaware of everything because she's been sleeping. Eventually, they find all of the sheep except one...who ends up being under Pillow's bed! Pillow returns the flock to Little Bah Peep, exhausted. When the sun goes down, she is ready for bed. Just when she's about to fall asleep, her Sheep wakes up with a lot of energy, trying to play with her! And of course, the new constellation Dot was waiting for was a sheep. Characters *Pillow Featherbed *Bea Spells-a-Lot *Dot Starlight *Little Bah Peep *Jewel Sparkles *Crumbs Sugar Cookie *Rosy Bumps 'N' Bruises *Peanut Big Top *Mittens Fluff 'N' Stuff Locations *Pillow's house *Mittens' house *Dot's observatory *Peanut's circus *Jewel's house *Crumbs' house Trivia/Goofs *This is the first animated appearance of a Fairytale Lalaloopsy. *Little Bah has 229 sheep in her flock. None of them have names, just numbers. *It is revealed in this episode that rollercoasters make Crumbs sick. *Somehow, Dot and Bea can tell Pillow's Sheep from all the other sheep just by seeing her through a telescope. *When Peanut and Crumbs see the sheep on the roller coaster, they should've waited on the ground. There's no way their car could ever catch up to the sheep's car on the round track. *When we see Dot's backside, her hair is the same style as Bea's hair. *When Bah Peep says that she sometimes doesn't know where to find her sheep, she makes a reference to the nursery rhyme, Little Bo Peep, which one of the lines is "and doesn't know where to find them" **Also, Bah Peep is based off of Little Bo Peep. Gallery LL Numb.jpg pillowandbah.jpg S1E5 Mittens and Peanut.png Pillow and little bah.jpg maxresdefault (3).jpg|Pillow sad Video Little Bah Peep Lalaloopsy Counting Sheep Lalaloopsy es:A contar ovejas pl:Wielkie liczenie owiec Category:Animated Category:Cartoon Category:Episodes Category:Season 1